1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to diagnosing, troubleshooting, correcting and reporting machine control problems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for overriding interlocking conditions and providing a maintenance log of such interventions.
2. Background of the Invention
In many machine control systems that utilize a computer or electronic controller, performing a machine function requires satisfaction of certain conditions or interlocks. For example, in order to execute Function A, a certain condition, Condition 1, of the machine must exist or be present. If Condition 1 does not exist, the controller will not allow the machine to execute Function A. In this situation, operator personnel attempting to execute Function A on the machine must diagnose, troubleshoot and correct the machine status to meet Condition 1 before Function A will be executed.
It is possible to have a condition or conditions actually being present, however, the condition may be diagnosed by the machine as not being present or not being satisfied. For example, an input device such as a switch or sensor may have failed to work properly. In such an instance, the condition actually exists, but because the device is not working properly, the condition appears to the machine as not to have been met. Thus, the machine will not execute the related function. Operator personnel must then load another software program on the operator interface computer to ignore or override the unmet condition of the input device.
Existing systems do not allow concurrent, direct, overriding of faulty input device conditions required to implement a machine function. Existing systems require that an operator load another software program on the operator interface computer to override an unmet input condition, or use a separate computer to override inputs with unmet conditions.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method of facilitating the operation of a control system comprising one or more operably connected input devices by providing the ability to monitor and directly modify operating parameters of the one or more devices. A software code within the control system includes a function to be executed by the control system. The function is responsive to a device and the device has a condition wherein the condition must be met prior to execution of the function. An unmet condition is identified and displayed. The displayed unmet condition is overridden by designating the condition as being satisfied. The satisfied condition thus allowing the function to be executed.
Another embodiment of the present invention discussed above includes a database log for compiling the input device(s) that was overridden by the machine operator personnel. A maintenance report identifying the one or more devices associated with any unmet condition that was overridden can be generated from the database log.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention includes prompting a user to override an unmet condition. Alternatively, the unmet condition can be automatically overridden after a predetermined amount of overrides of the unmet condition has been executed by the system. A predetermined limit of overrides for the unmet condition is provided to the system. The number of unmet conditions summarized in the log database is compared to the predetermined limit. If the predetermined limit is exceeded, the prompt provided to the user to override the unmet condition is discontinued and the override of the unmet condition will be automatic from thereon.
An object of the present invention is to provide a system and/or process for machine operator personnel to directly override faulty input devices in a control system during execution of a machine function. And to further provide a log listing the overridden conditions and describing suggested maintenance of the control system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a way of diagnosing, troubleshooting and correcting in an industrial control system utilizing an input device, an electronic controller or computer for logic control, and/or a computer for an operator interface. To this end, a further object of the present invention is to provide a method of reporting maintenance requirements for repairs to be completed during scheduled downtime of the machine.